


Уроборос

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Змея кусает свой хвост.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Уроборос

Для Эйнсли доктор Мартин Уитли — просто человек с такой же, как у нее, фамилией. Это для Малкольма доктор был хорошим отцом. Действительно хорошим. Для нее же он — лишь смутное воспоминание из детства. Даже и захочешь вспомнить, но стоит сосредоточиться чуть сильнее — и понимаешь: а в памяти давно пусто. Ничего не сохранилось.

У Малкольма вечно какие-то тайны и кошмары. Одно вытекает из другого, они связаны, и Малкольм тщетно пытается разорвать этот порочный круг. Когда Эйнсли будет старше, много старше, чем даже Малкольм в тот день, когда увели отца, она услышит про уроборос. Малкольм и есть такой. Как змея, пожирающая свой хвост. Чем больше загадок отца он раскрывает, тем чаще ему снится подвал. И чем чаще Малкольму снится подвал, тем больше времени он проводит с доктором Уитли в Клермонте. Куда ни посмотри — ни начала, ни конца.

Перед Эйнсли никогда не стоит задача оценки отцовских поступков. Все уже оценили до нее. Убийцы сидят в тюрьме, и это совершенно нормально. У убийц, конечно, не должно быть телефонов в камерах. А еще они не должны так смотреть на нее. Будто ее визит — это лучшее, что могло случиться.

Для Эйнсли доктор Мартин Уитли — маньяк и злодей. Она не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Вполне достаточно фамилии и брата, который вечно пытается доказать, что уж он-то — точно не такой, как отец. Эйнсли даже доказывать ничего не собирается — слишком они разные люди с Мартином Уитли. Они настолько разные, что даже говорить не о чем. Но Эйнсли, как и ее отец, забывает о том, что значит быть Уитли. Для Мартина их фамилия ассоциируется, в первую очередь, с Малкольмом. Малкольмом, который может быть таким же, как он сам.

Только вот Малкольм — не Эйнсли. Или это Эйнсли — не Малкольм? Иногда достаточно ножа, чтобы змея снова укусила свой хвост.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
